Only Hope
by Japanese Midnighter
Summary: CLOSED, PM me for questions
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own The Outsiders, they belong to S.E. Hinton  
NEW AGES…  
Darry-21  
Two-Bit-19  
Dally-18  
Steve-18  
Soda-17  
Johnny-17  
Pony-15

(Soda's POV in whole story)

I was attempting my fourth chicken this week when a hacking cough came from upstairs. Darry again. I rushed up with another ice water for him. I got into his room and he had a hand to his forehead groaning. He took the ice water and chugged most of it, "Thanks."

"No problem. More bills came in today," I said remembering one that said in big red letters, 'LAST NOTICE!' Darry just groaned again. "Darry, you've been out of work for awhile now and my paycheck barely covers a quarter of the bills alone, especially since I've been staying home sometimes to help you," I said.

"I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't keep you here," Darry said.

"You can barely walk without getting dizzy," I said. I remembered when he got out of bed a couple days ago and collapsed onto his knees.

"This flu is getting out of hand," Darry said to himself. I agreed. I wasn't even sure if we could call it a simple "flu" anymore. Unless there's such thing as over-board flu, because this was it.

"Soda, listen, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to buy anything for your birthday until awhile after it," Darry said. I haven't thought of my eighteenth birthday that much, really. It was in three days.

"Darry, don't worry about it, I want you better," I told him.

"Really?" Darry asked studying my eyes. I really did mean it. Why would I rather have a present then my brother better? Crazy talk I tell you.

"Of course, want dinner?" I asked.

"I don't know…" he said giving me a look.

"I swear, I did it right this time," I said. I spoke too soon when I heard someone yell downstairs. I ran quickly to find Pony trying to calm smoke down from the over. "Oh crap," I said. I put oven mitts on and rushed the chicken out and helped Pony calm the smoke. "I think the oven was too high again," I said. Pony gave me this look.

"Soda, we haven't really had a decent dinner since Darry started getting sick," Pony complained.

"I know; I'm trying to so hard. Who knew cooking took so long to learn," I said throwing out the chicken. Just then Two-Bit and Steve walked in slamming the door. That wouldn't help Darry's headaches. "Just in time, dinner," Two-Bit said smelling the air.

"No, dinner's ruined again," I said sadly, not to mention feeling stupid.

"I don't want another pizza," Pony said. I didn't really want one either.

"Well…then we can just make sandwiches, I'll heat up soup for Darry," I said.

"Hey Soda, can we talk?" Steve asked walking back into the living room. I went along and Two-Bit helped Ponyboy get sandwich stuff out along with the pan for soup. "Soda, I saw the last notice letter on the coffee table," Steve said looking down. I followed his gaze to that letter with the big red letters on it. That's all I knew about that letter, were the big red letters right on it in the middle.

"Listen, why can't I give you some of my paycheck?" Steve asked.

"I can't Steve, I'd feel awful for it," I said. Steve had mentioned giving me his paycheck, or some or most, all the time. It's his money, not mine, not my right to take it.

"I feel awful for not helping," Steve said and picked up the letter, "you can't pay for the bills yourself! Darry isn't showing a lot of progress, you need help, man."

"I'll pull it off, I just need a little more time," I said shoving the letter back down in anger.

"Soda…do you know what will happen if you don't get help? Or if Darry doesn't get better?" Steve asked. I did. I knew exactly what would happen.

"Yes, Steve, you've mentioned a few times," I said avoiding eye contact.

"Soda…I'm not trying to hurt you, but think about Pony," Steve said. Pony would get put in a boy's home. I had to do something.

A/N: So its short but what do you think of the plot?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story has been to switched to Soda's POV third person, because I typed half of this and noticed the mistake of it being in the 3rd person. I really suck at first person a lot as you can tell, so I apologize. This will only take place through Soda's eyes still, just in 3rd person mode. Also, I don't know enough medical stuff to save my life so if Darry's condition is made up, apologize for that to and go along with it

Soda knew this was another night of no sleep. Darry's coughing continued and the occasional bathroom trip. Soda could usually sleep like a rock, but he was too worried about Darry. Pony wasn't getting a share of sleep either, so he really wasn't having any nightmares. He was grateful for that, otherwise he'd have to be awake comforting Pony and taking care of Darry. Darry didn't mean to keep Soda awake either.

Soda had finally fell asleep, maybe the flu was resting itself. Soda was too soon to think when Pony started rubbing his shoulder, "Soda, Darry's at it again, but it sounds really bad. He's heaving awful." Soda got up and hurried to the bathroom listening. It did sound a little worse then it usually was, but didn't think too much of it right away, until he got into the bathroom. There was his older brother kneeling over the toilet like usual. The contents are what scared Soda though. Darry was vomiting blood...that never happened...and Soda never thought it would.

"D-Darry, what's wrong...?" Soda asked really scared. Once Darry was able to take a moment, he responded.

"Soda, I need you to take me to the hospital, we got to find out what's wrong," Darry said with his eyes closed and panting. Soda cleaned him up a bit still shaking. He helped Darry into the truck and went back to the bedroom. "Pony, we'll be right back," Soda said noticing the young teens eyes wide open.

"I want to come," Pony said about to get up, but Soda stopped him.

"No, honey, we're just doing a quick...doctor's trip," Soda said. He didn't want to say hospital or that'd just worry him more. Soda left it at that and hurried out. He didn't want to waste time arguing with Pony. He hurried out of the drive war and speeded down the road out of the neighborhood.

"Soda, I know I'm really sick, but we have to go the speed limit," Darry said. Soda slowed just a little, he was pretty nervous about this. They got to the hospital and Soda quickly told the nurse at the counter to get a doctor.

"What's the problem?" she asked as if Soda's hyperventilating didn't matter.

"M-My brother! He has the flu, b-b-bad and he was just throwing up b-blood, j-just help him!" Soda yelled stuttering. The nurse got on the phone and called a doctor down through the intercom. Soda sat down by Darry in the waiting room when a doctor came out with a stretcher. "We need to take him in now," he said urgently. Soda didn't try to stop them or anything. Darry needed help...now.

All he did now was wait...

It was a half hour or waiting and Soda only tapped his foot. He was so many emotions. Scared, sorry, nervous, and others that Soda could hardly believe someone could feel so much. People walked by and stared at him, just staring and tapping his foot. He didn't care. He just stared at the door Darry had been wheeled into it, watching people come out and go in. Listening to the elevator go up and down about 10 times a minute. Hearing the slam of the entrance door as people enter and leave. Smell all the medicines being used in every room. Behind him he heard crying and soothing of others who were waiting for their loved ones. Were they worse then Darry's, or weren't they? Either way, Soda wanted the doctor to come out and say the four words Soda had been reciting in his head...

"He'll be just fine." They could go home and tell Pony and Darry would be back to work soon. The bills paid, no worries any longer, no more worries...

"Mr. Curtis?" Soda's head jerked up. The doctor looked like he had been trying to get his attention. Soda quickly stood and apologized for his absense.

"It's quite alright, son, now let's talk about your brother," the doctor said looking through the papers attached to the clip board. "By the way, I'm Dr. Day." Soda nodded and waited for the bad news, no it was good news, no Dr. Day's expression didn't look good, but all doctors look weird, oh what was it?! Soda could have freaked out right there if Dr. Day didn't hurry up!

"It's just part of the flu right?" Soda asked showing how desperate he was.

"I'm afraid not," Dr. Day replied.

"What's wrong?" Soda asked.

"Soda!" Soda turned around and Steve Randle rushing over to him.

"Can you excuse me, Dr. Day, real quick?" Soda asked. Dr. Day nodded and said of course. "What's up?" Soda asked Steve.

"Well, Pony told me you were here when I went to your place, how's Darry?" Steve asked.

"I don't know I'm about to hear," Soda said and nodded at Dr. Day who came back over.

"So, anyway. This flu has really affected his lungs and his lungs are severly clogged with mucus," Dr. Day began. Soda didn't want to hear anymore. Steve grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. He must have felt Soda about to run. It was weird, they were best friends and knew exactly what the other was about to do. Maybe not weird, but Soda thought it was a good thing.

"So he can't breathe?" Steve asked. Oh, and they could pretty much read the other's mind when they couldn't say anything.

"He can, but not well, his lungs burn when he breathes so he is hooked to an oxygen machine," Dr. Day explained.

"How do we get the mucus out?" Soda asked.

"Basically drain it. It will take a few days to drain," Dr. Day said.

"Ok...can we see him?" Soda asked. He really didn't want to hear anymore. He was going to see Darry. Dr. Day showed him the way to Darry's room. Soda

knew the whole truth though behind all this clogged and draining terms...Darry was dying.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Thanks Two-Bit, bye," Soda said hanging up the phone. He walked back into Darry's room. "Two-Bit's going over there now."

"Good, I don't want Ponyboy waking up and no one there," Darry said.

"I doubt he's sleeping," Soda said. There was a long silence. Steve was out in the waiting room giving some privacy. They had a lot to talk about. "You're going to do it then?"

"Soda, I have no other choice," Darry replied sighing.

"But Darry, the..."

"I know about the bills, Soda! Those aren't my biggest worries right now!" Darry barked. Soda wiped his eyes and got a hurt expression on his face. He hated being yelled at by Darry, especially in the condition he was in. "Maybe you should go home and get rest, Two-Bit might need to deal with a sobbing Pony."

"I know, but...I don't want to leave you here alone," Soda said. Before Darry could reply he started having a cough attack. Then a spot of blood spurt out and two doctors ran in, one being Dr. Day.

"I'm sorry, you have to leave," the second doctor said shoving Soda out as two more doctors ran in. The door slammed and Soda was left in the empty hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

_So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.__  
__-Mandy Moore_

"Soda, what's going on?" Pony asked when Soda walked through the door. Two-Bit and Johnny were there comforting the crying teen. Steve walked into the kitchen. Two-Bit and Johnny got the hint and followed him and began talking about random stuff, uninterested of course. Soda sat down. He explained everything Dr. Day had told him and what had happened before he left. Tears flooded his eyes and began to pour the already stained cheeks. Soda felt bad for his little brother. He was pale with red eyes and cheeks and still had that innocent look.

"No..." was all he mumbled.

"Pony, he's going to be okay, really," Soda said. Pony knew he was lying. Dr. Day never said he wasn't going to be okay, Soda just knew it. Pony knew it too. But what could Soda do? All he could really do was comfort Pony during this and hope.

"He's really sick, isn't he?" Pony asked sadly.

"Well, he is, but he's getting taken care of," Soda said.

"But what about the bills we're already dealing with?" Pony asked worriedly. By now Two-Bit and Steve were glancing around the kitchen doorway. Soda was sure Johnny was listening in too.

"Look, I don't know, Pony. I'll figure something out," Soda said.

"That's what Darry says…" Pony mumbled.

"What?"

"That's what Darry says 'I'll figure something out.' You guys only use _I_! Why can't it be _we_? _We_ will figure something out! We're brothers and we have to do it together. Why can't I get a job and help or something?" Pony yelled.

Soda wasn't sure how to respond to that. He didn't know Pony felt like that. Soda didn't even notice him and Darry used that. Looking up, Steve and Two-Bit had the look too, surprised Pony felt that. Was Pony the only one who felt that? Did he just feel left out with keeping the family together?

"Pony, look, we should get to bed, alright?" Soda said getting up. Pony looked like he was going to hesitate, but Soda's exhausted look told him not to even bother. They both went to bed and Two-Bit, Steve and Johnny figured out who was sleeping where in the living room.

In the middle of the night Soda felt a shake and opened his eyes to Steve. He was about to sit up to make sure Pony was ok when Steve held him back, "It's not Pony it's the phone." Soda looked at him weird; he didn't even hear the phone. He got up and went to the kitchen phone. Two-Bit was awake sitting up on the floor; Johnny was long asleep breathing lightly.

"Hello?" Soda asked.

"Sodapop Curtis?" a voice asked. It sounded a lot like… "This is Dr. Day."

Soda immediately felt a lump in his throat. Steve was already there with an arm on his shoulder. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to say, but your brother has passed away just a few moments ago."

Soda dropped the phone and was frozen stiff.


	4. Chapter 4

_Stay low  
__soft, dark, and dreamless  
__far beneath my nightmares and loneliness  
__I hate me  
__For breathing with you.  
__I don't want to feel anymore for you.  
__Grieving for you,  
__I'm not grieving for you  
__Nothing real love can't undo,  
__And though I may have lost my way,  
__All paths lead straight to you.  
__-Evanescence_

"How did this happen!? You told us he wasn't that bad!" Steve yelled at the doctor. Dr. Day tried explaining, but Steve wouldn't have it. Not while his best friend was sitting in a chair right behind him silently sobbing. His brother just died and Dr. Day didn't show any sympathy. Steve could punch this guy right now if he could. Ponyboy was pacing the hallway right outside the door and Steve could see Johnny trying to calm him down through the window.

"I'm sorry this happened, but I think I should talk to family only," Dr. Day said.

"No...h-he can stay. L-Leave him a-a-alone," Soda sobbed out.

Two-Bit sat down and patted Soda's back, "Shh, it's going to be alright."

"Now I told you all it was serious, but his body just couldn't take it much longer. It was too late, you waited too long," Dr. Day explained. Steve glared. Dr. Day better shut up, or Steve was going to hit him harder than he ever hit a Soc. He didn't have to put the blame on Soda like that. It wasn't his fault his brother died or got sick.

"I'll give you some time," Dr. Day said and left the room. Steve didn't hear Pony or Johnny come in after he left. Maybe that was a good thing.

"That guy is making me so ticked off!" Steve barked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah..." Two-Bit agreed absently.

"He lied to us! He said Darry was going to be fine, and look! He died! He's dead!" Steve yelled. He could have kicked himself for that because Soda went on another crying attack. Steve calmed himself and went over to hug his best friend. "I'm sorry, Soda. I'll hush up now."

Two-Bit stood up and walked out and Steve could see him checking on the two out there.

"What's going to happen, Steve?" Soda asked rubbing his eyes hard.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked still not letting his best friend go.

"What do you mean what do I mean?! My brother is gone! The one who paid the bills and kept our family together! The bills are ridiculous right now! Pony's going to a boy's home!" Soda yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shh, quiet Soda. You don't want Pony hearing that," Steve said quietly. Soda nodded slowly. He had stopped crying, but the tears still spilled out like there was no end. Steve got up and went to the window. Two-Bit and Johnny were soothingly talking to Pony. Like Soda, he had stopped crying, but the tears came.

"I'm sorry, Darry...I'm sorry..." Steve could hear Soda whisper. Steve looked over and forced Soda to stand up.

"It's not going to happen, Soda, ya hear? Pony is not going to a boy's home. You are turning 18 in two days, you'll be a legal adult," Steve said.

"But Steve, the bills..." Soda whispered like saying the word was a curse.

"Everyone will pitch in, I'm sure of it. I'm going to help you, you and Pony are _not _separating, hear me?" Steve asked. Soda just looked down. Steve could tell he wasn't thinking about what he said, he was thinking about Darry. "Come on Soda...no doubts."

"Steve, do you really think?" Soda asked.

"I'm not going to let you down. And I'm not doing this because you're my best friend, well that and because I don't want to see the Curtis's separate any more than they already have. Hell, all five of you deserve to be together. I'm not letting you down, fight till the end, or until we win."

Steve saw a smile slowly creep on Soda's face, "Thanks Steve. I don't know what I ever did to deserve a buddy like you."

Steve smiled back, "Let's not try to find that out."

"But, seriously, do we have a plan?" Soda asked.

"Money, money, money, man. That's all it is," Steve said.

"But since I'm technically still 17, the state will take Pony away and then keep him away before we get the money," Soda said.

"Simple my friend. What the state won't know won't hurt anybody," Steve said. Soda frowned right away. He wasn't the biggest fan of lying, but Steve knew he would do it for Pony. After a minute, Soda nodded and waited to hear the rest.

"We can all get money somehow. I'll start working full time and over time. You can do the same, I mean, if you're up for that much."

"Full time? Over time? I mean, I would for my brother...and for Darry..." Soda said feeling tears coming to his eyes. He quickly forced them gone to continue, "But what about school?"

"I'll just drop out," Steve said quickly as if he was planning to already.

"Your dad will kill you," Soda said. It wasn't the first thought on his mind about Steve dropping out, but it was the worst.

"Who cares? This isn't about me, it's about you," Steve said. Soda let it go, for now. If Steve's dad hurt him over this, Soda would be so pissed.

"So, that's me and you. Dally probably would do some stuff at Buck's."

"Work? Dally _work_?!" Soda gasped.

"No, not work. Just bets, barrel racing and stuff. Oh! We could take bets in drag racing!" Steve said happily. Soda knew that was coming, he didn't know when, but it did.

"Ok, do we need more?" Soda asked.

"We should try as much as possible, lots of money. Two-Bit could do bets maybe, shoplift and sell things."

"Look, Steve, I'm glad you want to help and everything, but no one said everyone was going to be up for it and help," Soda said.

"Why wouldn't they?"

"I don't know. Can we just think about this later?" Soda asked with hoping eyes.

"Sure," Steve said and the door opened to the doctor. Steve still hadn't calmed down from this guy.

"You can all go home when you please, but here's the medical bills you'll need to pay," Dr. Day said. Steve drew back his fist and punched Dr. Day straight in the face.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe Steve hit that guy," Dally said chuckling the next morning.

"Well Soda was sad and he brings in the bill, you think the doctor would be nice and not bring it up," Two-Bit said.

"So when does Stevie get out of jail?" Dally asked.

"Sometime tonight," Johnny said. Those were the three in the living room. Pony was upstairs. Soda was in the kitchen looking at every single bill. Two-Bit turned to look, he looked just like Darry. He hadn't felt the need to even laugh at anything. This hit him almost as hard as it had to Pony and Soda.

"I can't believe Darry's gone…" Dally said.

He didn't show it, but Two-Bit could tell Dally was hurt at least a bit by this. Dally knew this was serious and had a feeling for it.

"Did you guys hear Steve's plan though?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah, Soda was telling me about it," Johnny said, "I'm going to check on Ponyboy." Johnny went upstairs.

"Johnny told me about it," Dally then said.

"Are you up for it?" Two-Bit asked.

"Are you?"

"I asked you first," Two-Bit said. Dally sighed, "I usually don't like doing things for people, but I think I should for this. For the gang."

"Good, I am too," Two-Bit said sighing.

"You really are not yourself," Dally said slightly chuckling.

"Well what do you expect?" Two-Bit said in a harsher tone then he meant. He thought Dally might have punched him or something, but he didn't. Two-Bit smiled, "Speak for yourself." Dally gave him a weird look.

"I was expecting a blow from you," Two-Bit said and Dally nodded. "I have a hangover." Two-Bit knew he was lying. He didn't look, or was acting, like he had a hangover. And he would have hit Two-Bit whether he had a hangover or not. Yeah, Dally was affected too, no matter how hard to believe it was.

Soda then walked in. No one spoke for awhile. "We're going to do it Soda," Two-Bit said.

"What?"

"We're going to get the money," Dally said.

"Guys…" Soda said.

"No, don't start. We're going to make sure Pony does not get put in a boy's home," Two-Bit said firmly. Soda could have fainted. Two-Bit being serious was hard to take in, or Dally wanting to help. Or Darry gone…

Darry could usually fix anything, now Soda was on his own. He was at least happy all his friends wanted to help. He didn't really have to do this completely on his own then. It also made him feel selfish to take money from his friends, but none of them were going to have it, so Soda gave up on that.

"How do we start? There is so much," Soda said.

"You're 18 after tomorrow, so like you said Steve said, don't let the state find out."

"What if they do?" Soda asked worriedly.

"Don't worry; they probably would if your 18th birthday was in a month or something. They shouldn't. So when you're 18, you can be Pony's guardian, basically. Maybe they'll even give you time to get the bills paid off," Two-Bit said.

"I doubt it. The state is tough, you know that," Soda said.

"Just don't have doubts, just try," Two-Bit said, "Doubts won't get you anywhere."

"I want to try, but..."

"But what?" Two-Bit asked. Soda walked back into the kitchen quickly. Two-Bit followed, but Soda quickly looked away and his shoulders shook slightly. Two-Bit walked over and put a hand on one shoulder, "Shh, I'm sorry if I'm coming on too strongly for you, but what?"

"I'm scared, frightened," Soda said not looking at him. His voice was choking trying to hold tears back.

"Of?"

"Losing Pony..." Soda said silently as if he'd get in trouble for saying it, like getting in trouble as a little kid for swearing.

"We are_ not _losing Pony, ya hear me?" Two-Bit said loudly. He felt something wet run down his cheek. No, he was NOT crying over this. He had to be tough and help his friend. Two-Bit wiped it quickly and made his cheek and eyes dry again.

"But..."

"Stop! Man, just...just stop! Don't say that shit," Two-Bit said loudly again, "We aren't losing Pony and we won't dare let anyone take him from us."

Soda turned and Two-Bit was shocked at how wet and red his cheeks got so fast, "Ok Two-Bit, thanks."

"No problem, buddy," Two-Bit said, smiling. He was starting to believe this might actually work if they all tried hard enough.

"When do we start?" Soda asked.

"Right away is the best, but I'm sure Steve has it planned out so we'll wait for him to come home tonight to see," Two-Bit said.

"Tonight, ok," Soda said. Two-Bit smiled again and Soda smiled back. _Yes!_ A Sodapop Curtis smile. A knock was heard from the door and footsteps came down the stairs; Pony would probably answer.

"Soda..." Two-Bit and Soda turned and saw Pony with Johnny at the kitchen doorway. Weren't they going for the door?

"What Pony?" Soda asked.

"Why is there a knock?" Pony asked. Soda then frowned and turned to Two-Bit with wide eyes, who finally understood.

"No one ever knocks, except the..."


	6. Chapter 6

"_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  Won't somebody come take me home  It's a damn cold night  Trying to figure out this life  Wont you take me by the hand  take me somewhere new  I don't know who you are  but I... I'm with you"_

_-Avril Lavigne _

"No! No! I'm not going! Let me go!" Pony barked at the social workers that lead him to the truck. They were holding on to him as he struggled to break free. Two-Bit was yelling at one of the social workers who watched them handle Ponyboy terribly. He ignored Two-Bit and Dally's threats. Johnny was scared stiff, just standing there not blinking and barely breathing. Soda was about the same as Johnny. He was so shocked at what was happening he was frozen on the porch. Being stuck there with thoughts swirling reminded him of last night when he had gotten the phone call. All he heard was yelling.

"You better let the kid go or else!"

"You don't understand…"

"Calm down…"

"Help me!"

"This kid is a handful."

"This can't be what the law says!"

"He's in denial!"

"We must do this…"

"Please stop!"

"His brother just died, give them a break!"

Soda couldn't take it. All the talking and screaming. Everyone…had…to stop…now. Soda was breaking down, couldn't take it much longer…

"SHUT UP!" Everyone froze and looked up, even Johnny.

"Sir…" a social worker started walking towards Soda with a hand out.

"No! Back off!" Soda barked harshly, he didn't care how harsh. The social worker stopped in his steps. "You give me back my brother! I'm 18 in two days, why do you have to be so technical!"

"By law…"

"Oh tell the law to cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it! I'm 17, take me too!" Soda yelled.

"You don't necessarily have to come, sir."

"But my brother does?!" Soda yelled. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to punch someone, like Steve. He was turning more into Steve wasn't he? Violence…

"Let him be his guardian," Two-Bit said. Everyone looked at Two-Bit, "Like Darry." The social workers got together and started mumbling. The two that were holding Pony stayed with him.

"Well, we've come to an agreement. We take him with us, and you get him back on your 18th birthday."

"Two days! That's a waste!" Dally yelled going up to them.

"We must by law, sir, I'm sorry," the social worker said unthreatened by Dally.

"Oh you're going to wish...." Dally began.

"Dally, stop, Pony go with..." Soda began. Pony began to struggle free again. Soda hated it that they were holding him like a dog.

"For just two days..." Soda said.

"No!" Pony yelled. He bit one hand and kicked the other social worker and yelled, "You know, I only thought Darry would put me in a boy's home, but he didn't! I never thought you would!" At that, Pony ran as fast as he could. Soda almost collapsed at what Pony said. He was right...he was giving up too quickly when Darry would never had.

Two-Bit went after Pony as fast as he could, not fast enough to catch an upset Ponyboy. "Pony, come on, wait up!" he called out. The social workers scurried and ran after Pony, a couple went into the truck and drove off. Soda couldn't believe he had done this to his little brother and ran inside. He went to his bedroom and sobbed in the soft pillow his little brother had always laid his head on every night. What if that head wasn't there tonight?

Soda jumped a bit when the door squeaked open. He turned hoping it was Pony, but it was Johnny slowly walking in. "H-Hey Johnnycake," Soda greeted. Johnny walked to the bed and nodded.

"What's up?" Soda asked.

"You know Pony didn't mean what he said," Johnny said.

"I know he didn't mean it, but it was true, Johnny. I gave up and was giving him away."

"It was for only two days, though."

"Yeah but it would feel like years," Soda said. Soda sighed and felt more tears fall. He didn't care. "Do you think he'll come back?" he croaked.

"I know he will."

"Thanks Johnny," Soda said. Johnny nodded and got up and left. Soda lied back down on the bed and whispered, "I'm sorry Darry, I failed."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, but I promise you'll LOVE this chapter!!!!! Thanks for reviews!!!! They keep me writing!!!

"Ponyboy!" Steve yelled. No answer, again. Steve groaned.

"Steve, we'll never find him," Soda said looking around in the dark. There was no moon out to help. Steve sighed. Did the kid have to ruin his plan by running off?

"Yes we will, Soda, we just have to think where he'd go," Steve said through grind teeth. He was trying not to sound pissed. He had gotten out of jail only two hours ago and now everyone was off looking for a runaway.

"It's not his fault, though. The damn state was treating him like some wild animal."

"I know, Soda, but this ruins my whole plan," Steve said trying to work around the plan.

No…I'm sure he'll come back when I'm 18 and the state can't take him. Then we can start the plan," Soda said looking everywhere. Pony had to come back, he will.

"I know, but its dark out, Socs could get him," Steve said.

Soda choked and looked around quickly for any rich cars driving around; ones that could be holding his little brother hostage. "Oh my God, we gotta find him!" Soda yelled taking off. Steve ran after him, "Soda! It won't do any good to yell! He could hear us and run off!" Soda stopped out of breath and Steve caught up.

"Then how are we finding him?"

"I don't know Soda. Maybe we should wait."

"Wait for what?! Socs to kill him?!"

"No, we are in as much danger of Socs as him being out here alone and weaponless. We should wait until there's lighter, less Socs," Steve explained.

"We have work," Soda said looking down at the sidewalk, "Nothing will work out, Pony's gone. Once he's found the state will take him, because I lost him and because I can't pay the bills."

"Soda, just shut up! Everything will be fine, I promise. We'll get Ponyboy and get the state away from you somehow," Steve said starting to think again. Soda sat down and put his face in his hands. It was hopeless. He wanted Darry back. Or at least a sign of what to do. "Darry, tell me," he whispered.

"I got it!" Steve yelled making Soda jump.

"Got what?"

"An idea!" Steve said happily. Soda hoped it made him as happy, probably won't. Nothing will keep the state away. He got up and looked at Steve, waiting.

"What if the state couldn't find you, or better yet, you just 'aren't home' when they come over?" Steve asked Soda. He just looked at Steve like he lost his marbles. Steve sighed and tried again, "They can't take Ponyboy if they can't find you guys."

"Is this a game to you, Steve? Hide and seek for you? Well this is serious to me," Soda said angrily.

"I know Soda, just listen. You and Pony can hide out at some place, maybe even move around, until we get enough money," Steve said.

"Steve…"Soda began, but then started thinking. Hide out and move from place to place. That could work. How can the state take Pony if he's not found? They can't…they couldn't…

And Soda can just not be home at the time the state is there. But what if the house is broken into…

"Wait Steve, I can't stay out of the house forever and hide. Someone could go in."

"Then just Pony for hiding. You can go check the house and if the state comes you sneak out the back door with…I don't know…an escape route?" Steve said thinking fast.

"Well this could actually work. Let's try it," Soda said. He hoped it would work out…for Darry.

"Great! I know it will work, Soda, just trust me," Steve said still processing the plan in his head.

"I do Steve, I trust you."

When they got home, Two-Bit and Johnny were sitting on the couch with no luck finding Pony.

"Where's Dallas?" Steve asked.

"Still looking, last I saw him he had a lead or something," Two-Bit said.

"Pony never came by Johnny?" Soda asked. Johnny shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Soda," Two-Bit said.

"Save it, we got to tell you guys our plan," Steve said and started explaining. He started explaining about Pony hiding out, Soda escaping if the state came by, switching hideouts, everything. "We just need Pony and an escape plan," Steve said lastly.

"And we gather money during this?" Two-Bit asked. Soda nodded, "As much as you can." Everyone went on thinking about a route.

"Well, I like it, and I have a route," Two-Bit said after awhile of silence.

"What is it?" Steve asked. Everyone listened in.

"Ok, so Soda, and whoever else is here at the time, can go out the back door and run to one of our cars. We can take turns leaving our cars," Two-Bit said.

"Yeah, definitely," Steve said. Johnny opened his mouth as if to protest, but shut it.

"Johnny, what is it?" Soda asked.

"It's…just…won't the state get suspicious if the same car drives down the same road, and if they bring cops?" Johnny asked.

Steve cursed under his breath. Johnny looked down as if he had said the wrong thing and ruined it all.

"No, it's not you Johnny, you're right," Steve said.

"Just change cars and routes, or something," Two-Bit simply said.

"Well, ok, how about this. We will keep someone's car for 3 to 4 days, then switch and Soda can try just going wherever," Steve said.

"So we don't have a meeting place?" Two-Bit asked.

"No, why? Soda can just drive around for awhile or stop somewhere," Steve said.

"Yeah, I guess that'll work," Soda said.

"But, also for an easier escape I think everyone should just try avoiding this house as much as possible," Two-Bit said, "Even Soda. Soda should just come once or twice just to check on things."

"Yeah, but are me and Pony separated then since technically I'm hiding out too?" Soda asked.

"Do you want you guys separated?" Steve asked.

"Well I'm just asking if that would be a good idea," Soda said, "You know, maybe less chance of them finding us."

"Well," Steve began, "They would technically be going for Pony…"

"Can't Soda get arrested?" Two-Bit butted in.

"Probably…until he confesses," Johnny said. Steve started thinking for awhile. Since they were just after Pony, Soda probably wouldn't have to move around as much.

"Alright, well Soda you just won't move around, because Pony is the main one they're after. You can stay at my place and just be careful at the DX," Steve said.

"That'll work," Soda said. Right at that moment the door opened to Dallas holding on to a scared Ponyboy.

"Here, I found him practically harassed by two drunks behind Buck's," he chuckled shoving Pony inside.

"I don't want to be taken," Pony said to Soda.

"You won't be, come on," Soda said taking Pony into the kitchen. Steve heard Soda starting to tell Pony about what they were going to do.

"So what's up?" Dallas asked. Steve and Two-Bit went along telling Dally the plan they'd do. They all agreed they'd leave Steve's car first, then Two-Bit and Dally. Also they agreed to avoid the house. If they had to go anywhere, they'd go to where Pony was.

"So go start packing," Soda said. Pony ran upstairs. "Are we good here?"

"Yeah. Two-Bit will sneak Ponyboy in his house, I'll leave my car a little ways behind the house," Steve said.

"Ok, what about everyone else?" Soda asked. Steve looked around the living room. "Can we stay at your house for tonight, Two-Bit?"

"Sure, but would Soda sneak in too?" Two-Bit asked.

"Maybe, the police could question everyone you guys know, so it Mrs. Mathews doesn't know, then yeah," Dally said.

"Alright, Soda and Pony go through the window, Dally can help and sneak in too, and I'll tell ma Steve and Johnny are sleeping over," Two-Bit said. Everyone agreed to that.

Once Pony came down, everyone piled in Steve's and Two-Bit's car. Two-Bit, Steve and Johnny were in Two-Bit's car, and in Steve's car were Dally, Soda and Pony. Dally drove Steve's car to the DX. Him, Soda and Pony got out and Soda locked it in the garage. They walked all the way to Two-Bit's house and Pony climbed to Two-Bit's window. Two-Bit, Steve and Johnny were already in his room. Two-Bit opened the window and all three crept in quietly. Soda couldn't believe he was doing this, but now he had to. "This is it, Darry, for you."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. BUT I need help with something readers! If anyone knows just the easiest stuff about bills and salary, please PM me or put it in a review. I need help so this story is as accurate as possible, thanks!

Soda rubbed his eyes as he felt himself being shaken. "Soda…" He almost jumped. It almost sounded like Darry. Was it all a dream? Darry was alive? Soda was having a nightmare? Yes, it had to be, it had to…

"Soda, wake up," the voice said again. Soda felt his heart sink. The Darry voice faded and sunk into a rough, yet quiet Steve voice.

"Steve?" Soda asked then opened his eyes and saw his face.

"Yeah buddy, come on," Steve said trying to get Soda to get up. Soda quickly looked around. Where was he anyway? He felt his head race for an answer. Flashbacks of last night came to his mind, but where did he finally lay down and sleep?

"Why? What's going on?" he asked first. Where was he and why did he have to leave so quickly? Wow, what happened last night that made him forget so much? Soda stopped himself then, asking all these questions to himself made him dizzy as he sat up straight. Looking around the room, he remembered. Two-Bit's place. They came here as a first hiding spot. "Why do we have to leave?"

"Mrs. Mathews almost saw you and Pony here, so we're moving Pony and bringing us to work," Steve said.

"Where's Pony?" Soda asked scared. Did the state get him? Mrs. Mathews turned them in, oh no, he did fail Darry.

"We snuck him into Two-Bit's truck and him, Johnny and Dally went along. Come on, me and you got to get to work," Steve said walking over and opening the window.

"Where are they going?" Soda asked. Why was all this happening while he was sleeping? "You could have woken me up!" Soda said raising his voice.

"Shh, Soda, please, quiet. I'm sorry, but we were in a hurry. Come on, come on, please," Steve begged. Soda groaned and got up. He quickly stretched and hurried out the window. His heart felt lower, why couldn't the voice have been Darry? It sounded just like him at first. "Why…" Soda mumbled. When he came back to reality Steve was already rushing around the corner. Soda took off.

When they got to the DX Steve unlocked the garage and drove his car out. Soda thought they were leaving when Steve parked it. "Well aren't we going too?" Soda asked.

"No, I was just getting it out of the way for the cars we have to work on. Soda we have to work if we want some money. Now just relax, Two-Bit and Dally are coming here when Pony's hidden. Johnny will probably stay with him," Steve said walking in the garage and clocking them both in. Soda decided not to try and argue. Everything was happening, so he had to let it go. Pony was probably safe, hopefully.

All through the day, Soda almost ignored customers inside the store area. Pony and Darry were circling his mind too much. And the possibility of the state catching Pony. He could see it right now.

"_Shut up, I know where I'm going," Two-Bit said. Dally huffed. He had been trying to tell Two-Bit about all the hideouts they could put Pony, but Two-Bit kept denying._

_Down on the back floor was Pony staying hidden. Johnny looked out every window for any sign of the fuzz or state. _

"_Wait, turn left, there's this…" Dally began._

"_No!" Two-Bit barked._

"_Why are you being an ass?" Dally asked angrily._

"_I'm not hiding Pony somewhere random or dangerous," Two-Bit said. Dally chuckled. "I'm not trying to kill the kid," Dally mumbled. Two-Bit sighed and just looked around the area. He turned around. They were too close to the Socs area, last place Two-Bit should put a young greaser. Before they knew it, sirens were off and red and blue lights were spinning._

"_Oh, hell no!" Two-Bit yelled driving faster. Out of nowhere, literally, more police cars were in front of them and Two-Bit spun out of control. The fuzz was so fast and got Pony out in seconds. "No, leave him alone!" Two-Bit yelled as another cop took a hold of him and two more took Dally and Johnny._

"_We can't, he has no guardian," the officer holding him said._

"_Let him go, I'm here." Everyone turned and saw Darry walking over._

"Darry!" Soda yelled. He looked around and saw he was back in the DX, but no one was in there and saw him. Soda sighed.

"Soda!" Steve yelled running in. He quickly went behind the counter and pointed, "State!" Soda ducked, but Steve dragged him into the back. He shoved him in the back closet and locked it, "Just be quiet."

"How do they find these things out so fast?" Soda asked sadly.

"I don't know, just hush," Steve said. He rushed over and grabbed a broom and pretended to sweep before the state walked in. "Hello," he greeted happily hiding the anger and annoyance in his voice.

"Hello, Mr. Randle?" a social worker asked, the same one who seemed like the leader yesterday. Steve was shocked, all that only happened yesterday. Seemed way longer.

"Yes?" Steve said.

"We are looking for Sodapop and Ponyboy Curtis. Want to help us?" the social worker asked.

"Ok, first of all, I don't know where the hell they are. Second, can you leave them alone? You are being so unfair! You're not giving them enough time to pay bills or anything!" Steve yelled.

"We can't wait forever and put a minor in danger, not to mention Soda himself is a minor."

Steve wanted to break the broom as he swept harder, "He's eighteen tomorrow!"

"Oh, he is?" the social worker asked looking at the clipboard he always carried.

"So can he just have more time since he's not a minor?" Steve asked calming down. The social worker seemed to give in.

"I suppose, but where are they?"

"I told you, I don't know," Steve said.

"Well, tell them we'll give them a little longer for bills. If they don't get mostly or fully paid soon, we take Ponyboy Curtis away and bring him to a boy's home and Soda will never gain custody." The social worker left and the truck drove off. Steve heard a faint sniffle in the closet. He unlocked it and right away hugged Soda letting him cry on his shoulder.

"They're going to take him and never give him back," Soda choked out. Steve took a peak to make sure none were spying. He figured they were gone.

"No, they won't Soda. They will give us time and we will get those bills paid and everything," Steve assured him. He wasn't even so sure himself, but he had to help his best friend. He wasn't about to let Soda lose Pony and everything else after losing Darry. The social worker had no heart for feelings. Lose someone super close and then take something else away. And everyone else thought someone like Dally and Tim were heartless, Steve found someone who beat them. Steve was also surprised Dally was helping with this. He must have felt _something_ with Darry, or maybe it was just greasers always having it hard. Whatever one it could be.

"I want Darry back so bad," Soda sniffled letting go of Steve.

"I know, buddy."

"It's like everything I do I always imagine him or see him. I just can't get him out of my mind," Soda admitted to Steve. Soda wanted to know if there was something wrong with him since Darry was the only thing on his mind.

"Hey, I'm sure Pony is having the same problem. You know you can tell me anything Soda, I'll help out the best I can," Steve said.

"I know you will, thanks Steve," Soda said. He wiped his eyes as the door opened. At first Steve jumped thinking it was the state, but turned to Two-Bit.

"Where is he?" Soda asked.

"Is he ok?" Two-Bit asked Steve towards Soda. Soda quickly wiped the rest of the tears and tried getting his cheeks less red.

"He's fine, the state came," Steve said.

"Oh no, what did they say?" Two-Bit asked worriedly.

"They'll give Soda time to pay the bills since he's 18 tomorrow, but if he doesn't pay on time and can't feed Pony or anything, they're taking him for good," Steve explained. That sent Soda to crying again. Steve patted his back, "I'm sorry, buddy, I'm sorry."

"Just tell me where he is, where is my brother?" Soda asked through gritted teeth.

"This abandoned shelter near the drag race track," Two-Bit said.

"Which track?" Steve asked curiously. Some people used the shelters for their cars.

"The one down Huts Drive, the shelter that's locked up. We climbed through the top where there was a hole in the roof. Dally and Johnny are with him," Two-Bit said.

"Ok…ok," Soda said sighing. He was trying to calm himself with everything that was going on. Silence filled the shop. Steve was thankful today wasn't busy and no one was coming in to this.

Finally, Two-Bit spoke, "So now what?"

Steve thought hard, "We need to gather the bills and find the total price. Then tonight we'll start gathering more money."

"Ok," Soda said.

After work, Soda and Steve drove down to the drag race track to the shelter. They parked a bit a way's to not look too suspicious. Soda and Steve snuck towards it keeping an eye out for anyone. "What was that?" Soda whispered.

"What?" Steve whispered back.

"That noise…" Steve followed Soda until they had a view of the front of the shelter. Two guys, looked like greasers, were trying to pry the lock off.

"Hey!" Soda yelled running over.

"Soda! Soda!" Steve whispered yelled, but it was no use. He ran after Soda. When they got there, they saw Tim Shepard and someone from his gang.

"Hey Randle, Curtis," Tim said holding a crowbar.

"What are you doing?"Steve asked.

"First why does Soda look like crap?" Tim asked. Steve looked at Soda. He was still a little red and his eyes looked overly tired. His posture was terrible and his face had a bit of fear written on it.

"Nothing, just what are you doing?"

"Tournament here tonight, we need to open it," Tim said.

"But this track like sucks and no one ever uses this shelter because it's just as bad," Steve said.

"Yeah but we fixed the track up a bit. It may be the worst, but it's the longest, the best for a tournament. Greasers vs. Socs," Tim said happily, "You guys in?"

Steve knew this was a good way for money, "I am, but, don't mess with the shed…" Right when he said that, the lock fell and Tim opened the doors up. Soda shoved through and ran in looking around the empty shed.

"Seriously, what is with him?" Tim asked confused.

"Just nothing, he's upset…" Steve said walking towards the back where Soda was. "Where are they? There's like nowhere to hide," Steve whispered to Soda so Tim couldn't here.

"They're gone…" Soda said holding something in his hand. It was Dally's necklace.

A/N: How was it? Reviews! And also check out the poll on my profile!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm touched by the only two reviews I got. Can I get more reviews this time? lol, ill beg for everyone! Everyone who reviews gets a cookie! Unless the last chapter was bad, I don't know, hopefully this is good! Enjoy! I don't own The Outsiders!

Soda stuffed Dally's necklace in his pocket and ran out of the shed as fast as he feet would carry him. All the thoughts running through his mind made him dizzy. Where was Dally? He was suppose to keep an eye out, technically. Is Johnny with him? Where was his little brother? Soda almost thought the state had somehow found them, but how? Or they ran off, but where? Maybe they were still close...

Soda slowed his run to build up energy in his lungs to call. "Ponyboy! Ponyboy! Ponyboy where are you!?" Soda yelled. He didn't care who heard him or called him nuts, he wanted Pony back. No one was taking his last brother away from him. _No one._ Soda continued to yell and ran aways looking at all his surroundings. He felt his eyes go into complete focus for the slightest hint of his brother's appearance.

Steve ran out of the shed, but was caught off guard by Tim Shepard. "Wow, seriously, is Soda ok?"

Steve watched his best friend call Ponyboy. He mumbled for Pony to come out of nowhere so Soda would stop. A sharp pain went in Steve's chest. He had tried to help his best friend stay with his brother, keep the family together forever, but now he had lost that one brother. He quickly turned to Tim, "Yeah, don't worry about him. I'll be at the drag race tonight, see ya later," Steve said starting to go for Soda. Tim let it go.

Soda collapsed once his lungs burned for sweet oxygen. "No...no...please don't do this," Soda felt his vision get blurry and a split second later his cheek get wet. "Come back...come back, please come back. Soda's stomach lurched and he started to vomit right there in the middle of the field. A hand started to rub his back. When Soda finished, he turned to his best friend.

"Soda, I am so sorry," he whispered, "I know you blame me and all..."

"No," Soda gasped out getting up. He stared into space for a moment. "You're not to blame."

"But..."

"No Steve. I know who's fault it is," Soda practically mumbled. Steve stayed silent trying to think, but he couldn't figure out exactly where Soda was going with this. Before he could ask, Soda took off at a dead run.

"Soda! Soda, wait!" Steve called running too. Where was Soda going? What was he doing? Who was he blaming? Steve decided to blank out the annoying questions until he caught Soda to answer them. Then a thought occured. "Oh, I'm stupid," Steve said running the other way. He got to his car and started it up. "Let's see where he's going," Steve said driving onto the street. He got Soda running in view, but Steve stayed a bit aways incase Soda tried getting farther away when Steve had wheels.

Steve turned into the neighborhood Soda entered. The only people who lived here, that Steve knew anyway, were Johnny and Two-Bit's place. Two-Bit. "Damnit, Soda," Steve said speeding up. He was going to blame Two-Bit, for putting Pony in a shed that now made him disappear. Steve's theory was right when Soda went up Two-Bit's driveway and banged on the door. Steve hurried and parked his car in the street. Two-Bit answered the door and Soda shoved him in. "Oh no," Steve said running to Two-Bit's house and in the open door.

"Where is he?!" Soda yelled punching Two-Bit straight in the face. Two-Bit looked dumbstruck as Soda shoved him again. Steve was also in shock, this wasn't like Soda. "Where's my brother?! Tell me now! You lost him!" Soda yelled. He kept hitting Two-Bit and Two-Bit attempted to dodge some.

"What's going on?" Two-Bit asked looking at Steve. Steve got out of his shock trance and pulled Soda off Two-Bit. Soda had tears coming out, but his eyes showed anger. Soda quickly whirled around and punched Steve in the eye. Steve fell back against the wall as Soda went for Two-Bit again. He knew Soda had left him with a black eye. Soda was going insane, Steve didn't know who his best friend was anymore.

Two-Bit looked like he didn't want to hurt Soda, so he just dodged, probably hoping Soda would run out of energy. Steve got up. "Soda, stopit, please. It's not Two-Bit's fault," Steve said trying to cope with him.

"No, you lost him too, didn't you?!" Soda yelled hitting Steve in the chest. Steve got the wind knocked out for a moment. Why was Soda like this? Steve didn't understand. He tried again, "Soda, please..." Right away a hit in the chest, but not as hard, and Soda went for Two-Bit again. Steve sighed. Soda lost it and needed a reality check. Steve was going to regret this, but he had to slow Soda down. He drew back his fist.

"Soda." Right when Soda turned, Steve whipped him in the face sending him backwards off guard and onto the floor. Two-Bit backed away with wide eyes. "Oh man..."

"I had to Two-Bit, slow him down," Steve whispered. Two-Bit nodded and they both went down to help Soda up. Steve looked where he hit Soda as he grabbed one of his arms. He had hit him on the cheek, a good bruise going to be there too. "Soda," Steve gently said lifting him up. Two-Bit helped with the other arm. Soda looked at Two-Bit and Steve. Steve read his eyes, no more anger, more like regret and sadness. Soda was okay now.

Soda opened his mouth to speak, but Steve hushed him, "It's okay, Soda. Just relax," Steve said settling him against the wall.

"Ok, please tell me what's going on now," Two-Bit said. Steve pulled Two-Bit into the next room, but made sure Soda was in his view. Soda didn't need to run off again on a rage. Before Steve spoke, he heard Soda softly saying, "Come back, baby...come back..."

"We went to the shed you left Dally, Johnny and Pony at and they weren't there. We actually found Tim and another guy there opening it for a big drag race competition that night and they need the shed. We only...wait, hold on," Steve said going to Soda. He went in Soda's pocket and grabbed what he needed. "Come back...come back..."

Steve felt so bad for Soda. He went back to the room and held out Dally's necklace, "We only found this there. I sort of think they ran off when they heard Tim opening the shed door, but I don't know yet. I'm actually planning to drag race tonight for some money."

Two-Bit sucked everything in. "I swear I don't know where they are."

"I know you don't..." Steve said. Two-Bit picked up the necklace, "It goes two ways: Dally left it on purpose...or it fell off."

Steve gulped. He prayed for the first option. There was a minute of silence until Steve heard someone enter the room. He turned and saw Soda. Steve took a good look at his best friend. His appearance has been the same ever since Darry died. Pale face, red eyes, tired eyes too, just an expression of no caring. Soda's life was falling apart and all Steve did so far was watch.

"I want to search," Soda said.

Steve looked at a clock, "It could get dark soon, Soda. I want to drag race for some money tonight."

"No, I want to search, I have to," Soda said with desperate eyes. The eyes that changed emotions faster then they could blink.

"Soda, it's going to be too dark," Steve said. He heard himself talking to Soda like he was a little kid who wanted to go out and play with friends.

"No, Steve, please," Soda begged.

"Look, Soda and I will take my car and look for Pony for awhile. Steve, you go start drag racing and get some money, we'll meet you there," Two-Bit said.

Steve nodded, "You alright with that Soda?"

"Yes, definitely, thank you Two-Bit, so much," Soda said.

"No problem, buddy," Two-Bit said smiling. His cheek was partly red from being hit. Steve's eye felt a bit worse.

"I'm sorry about the craziness," Soda said noticing the marks.

"It's cool," Steve said.

"Yeah, now let's go," Two-Bit said walking out with Soda.

Steve waited until the car was long gone, "Please Dally, tell me you dropped it on purpose." Steve prayed that and ran back out to his car.


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe we didn't find him!" Soda yelled punching the wall. Soda and Two-Bit had searched until two in the morning the previous night and Steve had waited at Two-Bit's place until then.

"Soda, quiet," Steve said. He was counting the money he had won last night.

"Naw it's ok, my ma's gone for the next few days," Two-Bit said. Steve remembered then. His mom went on a business trip and brought Two-Bit's little sister along too, hoping Two-Bit could manage himself. Still, he didn't like his best friend so mad and upset. Steve went back to the money.

"Looks like you made a lot," Two-Bit said, "I got some poker for us at Buck's tonight against Shepard and some other guys."

"Sweet, how did you manage that?" Steve asked. He was with Soda the whole search, wasn't he?

"We met up with him late last night," Soda said sitting down. He started pulling on his hair. Steve looked at him and could tell he was trying to think where his brother could be. "Do you guys really think the state could have taken him?" Steve looked at Two-Bit who looked back at him.

"It could go either way," Two-Bit said. Steve remembered him saying that yesterday about the necklace, but was slightly confused this time.

"How?"

"If Dally dropped it on purpose, that means he thought Tim was the state or a Soc and dropped it there letting us know he took Pony and Johnny somewhere else and would probably come to us soon. If it fell off, then the state came and got Pony, Dally fought and was arrested. Or I guess he could have fought Socs too," Two-Bit explained.

"No, if Dally was arrested, then where is Johnny?" Steve asked.

"They might have taken him too, I don't know, just coming up with options," Two-Bit said.

"Yeah," Steve said putting all the money back in his pocket.

"If Dally did drop it on purpose, then why hasn't he come back yet?" Soda asked impatiently, "He doesn't have to wait so many days!"

"Soda, calm down. We only found it yesterday late afternoon," Steve said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But who knows how long the necklace has been there," Two-Bit said and went into thought.

"Why would they leave _before_ Tim was messing with the door? They had to have left barely before we got there," Steve said.

"Unless someone else was there before Tim," Two-Bit said.

"No, because why would anyone else mess with that shed? You got to remember that shed is _never_ used," Steve said.

"Stop with theories! I want to know what really happened!" Soda yelled.

"We don't know what happened, Soda, just hold on a second," Steve said soothingly. He hated his best friend being like this. They had to find Pony as soon as possible. As long as they knew where he was, then the only thing everyone had to worry about was money making. Everyone in the room jumped a bit when they heard a sound outside.

"Probably just a squirrel," Two-Bit said. Steve felt like an idiot for jumping too.

"Two-Bit!" someone yelled. Two-Bit went to his window, opened it and peered out.

"Hey guys, it's Johnny!" Two-Bit yelled reaching his arms down. After a minute, Two-Bit pulled Johnny in. Steve looked at him. His face had a few scrapes and he looked tired.

"Where's Pony?!" Soda shot out at him right away. Johnny jumped.

"Soda, relax. What happened to you, you look awful," Two-Bit said.

"Oh, I just fell while running," Johnny said.

"Did you fall on an alligator? You got scrapes and your jean jacket is ripped," Two-Bit said.

"No, just running in a woods area and fell on some things," Johnny said. Two-Bit left the room saying he was getting the First Aids Kit. Steve sighed waiting for it.

"Where's Ponyboy?" Soda asked again, but more calm.

"I don't know, we heard something at the door and we split. Dally took Pony with him though and told me to just ditch the shed and come back here tomorrow morning," Johnny explained.

"He didn't say where he was going?" Soda asked. Steve sighed sadly. Soda was hoping for _any_ kind of answer to Pony's location.

"Well, he did mention to tell you guys that he would come back sometime today at the DX," Johnny said.

"Let's go!" Soda yelled happily. Two-Bit came back in, "Go where?" He started cleaning Johnny's scrapes.

"Dally's going to meet us at the DX sometime today, let's go now!" Soda said.

"Alright, just wait for..." Steve said but was cut off.

"No, you guys go ahead, Johnny and I will catch up," Two-Bit said. Steve ran downstairs to Soda waiting in his car smiling. Oh, a smile. Steve hadn't seen Soda's smile for awhile.

Steve got in, started the car and drove down the road. Two good things happened today. Today, Soda was offically 18 and now had Pony. Now all they had to do was pay the bills as soon as they could. Money, money, money. The other good news, Dally had dropped his necklace on purpose.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: don't own The Outsiders! Thanks to my best reviewers: Funlover101, xoxoLostAngelCakexoxo, and Poisberry. And just a simple thanks to shutupandwrite for the nice criticism they gave me awhile back, I REALLY hope my chapters are better! Anyway, off we go!

So far the work day was going normal. It had been a couple hours since Steve and Soda had arrived and no Dally or Ponyboy. Soda had come out quite a lot asking where Dally and Pony were. Steve just replied he didn't know. Of course he didn't know. Soda just wanted them here and now. "Just be patient Soda, they'll get here," Steve would say.

Yeah, everything was pretty much normal. Steve peered out of the garage once and saw a familar truck pull into the DX. "Oh damn," Steve muttered. The state. What were they doing here? Soda was 18 now they have to stop bothering him! Unless they know Pony is missing, partly, but how would they know that? Steve was freaking out. He quickly wiped his oily hands off on a wipe and rushed outside. Not too fast. He didn't want to look too suspicious.

As he made his way over he peered in the DX windows. He didn't see Soda anywhere, must be hiding already. Steve decided to stay out of the DX if he was hidden, and went ahead to the social workers. Instead though, he was going to act more polite, instead of in their face. That could make matters worse for Soda.

"Hey," Steve said when the woman came out. He never knew her name, but she was always with the social services. She seemed to have different assitants though, not that Steve would know...or care.

"Hello...Mr. Randle?" she asked.

"Yeah," Steve said keeping the annoyance out of his voice, "Can I help you with anything?"

"Where is Mr. Curtis?" she asked smiling. Before Steve could answer he stopped. He read her smile as if they were playing poker. She was hiding something. She knew something he didn't, and it had nothing to do of where Soda was.

"Mr. Randle?" she asked.

Steve got out of his thoughts, "Yes?"

"Where is Mr. Curtis, I must speak to him," she said more serious. Why did she? He's 18 today, she should leave Soda alone. Hadn't there family been through enough? Maybe she wasn't going to do anything bad since he is 18. Steve didn't want to get on her bad side either. Soda could possibly hate him for this, but it was for the best.

"Well..."

"What's going on here?" Steve turned around and saw Two-Bit and Johnny coming up. Before anyone could say anything else, Steve went ahead and told her Soda's whereabouts. Whereabouts. What if she asked Soda that about Pony? What would he say? Pony was at home? He couldn't, they'd check there. Steve's mouth ignored those thoughts and blurted.

"He's in the DX, go in there, you'll find him." She went right ahead in the DX.

"What's going on?" Two-Bit asked.

"I don't know, she's talking to Soda."

"I'm sorry..." Johnny said out of nowhere.

"What? You're sorry? For what?" Steve asked.

"I explained to him about Tim at the shed, Dally had thought it was the state which is why they ran off," Two-Bit said quietly. He didn't want the rest of the state hearing about it. Steve nodded.

"It's ok Johnny, it's not your fault. I don't blame Dallas either, just trying to protect Pony," Steve said looking in the DX. She was talking to Soda. Soda's face expression didn't completely say this was all bad news.

After a long time of waiting, the social worker and Soda came out. She opened the back of the truck and Pony came out. He looked frightened.

"What...?" Steve mumbled to Soda.

"I'll explain," Soda whispered. But he had a hint of sadness in his voice. Steve knew this wasn't good news.

"Good day Mr. Curtis," the social worker said. Everyone piled in and drove off.

"What's going on?" Steve asked looking at Soda.

"Where's Dallas?" Two-Bit asked.

"Are they taking Pony?" Steve asked.

"What did they tell you? Everything?" Two-Bit asked.

"Shut up! Let me explain everything," Soda said. First he turned to Pony and hugged him tight. Pony looked a bit more relaxed now that he was with Soda.

"Two things I'll explain. Dally and Pony, and the bills," Soda said. They all went into the store part of the DX. Steve locked the door and everyone sat on a stool by the counter. Steve was thinking this was story time almost.

"Ok, so Dally and Pony were on there way back here, the social worker told me they saw Pony with him and knew Dallas Winston was dangerous. So they went and told Dally to hand him over, and Dally wouldn't. He put up a fight and..."

"Dally's in jail now, and it's my fault," Pony said putting his head down. Soda rubbed his back.

"We don't blame you Pony, wrong place wrong time," Two-Bit said. Soda continued when Pony lifted his head back up.

"So, the police arrested Dally and social workers took Pony," Soda finished.

"Did they blame you or Dally?" Steve asked.

"What do you mean?" Soda asked confused.

"Did they blame you for Pony being with Dally or what?"

"Well, they were being pretty nice acting like Dally had supposedly kidnapped me," Pony explained.

"Oh yeah, they weren't blaming me. They said it was probably really difficult to handle Dallas Winston," Soda said mocking the social workers voice. Steve and Two-Bit laughed.

"So you went along with that story?" Two-Bit asked still laughing.

"Yeah, I had issues trying to keep a straight face," Soda said smiling.

"Hey, at least its not a strike against ya," Steve said.

"True, true," Soda said. They all broke in a laughing attack, even Johnny and Pony who had been silent. Thinking of all that happening was priceless to them all. It felt...good too. Steve was feeling some stress lift off his shoulders with the laughs he shared with his pals. He wondered if everyone else felt the relief. After a bit they all calmed down.

"Alright so what's the bills deal?" Steve asked. He really wanted to know how long they had.

"Well, she said I basically had about 4-5 months," Soda said.

Steve whistled. "Can we manage that?" Two-Bit asked.

"Wait, there's something else," Soda said.

"What?" Steve asked.

"She said since I don't want the bills to go any higher, they're taking the car and the house," Soda said.

Steve groaned.

"Hey, guys it's not that bad. At least we don't have to worry about more bills. And it's only a few months," Two-Bit said.

"Yeah, Steve, it's ok," Soda said.

"But what do we do now?" Pony asked.

Everyone went into thought. "First order of business is to bail Dally out right away. Then we get as much money as possible. Two-Bit you got bets going on tonight with Shepard?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Two-Bit replied.

"Go find Shepard and put me and Dally down. I think you should put Dally down for horse and barreling too," Steve said.

"Alright, you going to bail Dally?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah, Soda stay here and cover for me," Steve said. Two-Bit and Steve left.

A/N: Ok, honestly I know NOTHING about bills. Would someone let them wait 4-5 months or is that too much? Seriously, im stupid. im sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ok so according to the two reviewers, 4-5 months seemed maybe too long. so ill change tht in the story in this chapter. I honestly tried asking people and doing research, not much was found. Also, I'm going to be listing TYPES of bills in this chapter, if anyone finds a mistake, let me know!

**_Month One: Week One_**

It had been four days since the incident with Pony and Dally. Dally was out by now. So far everyone's gathered a fair amount of money for just a few days. Soda was working overtime, day and night, he barely left work. Steve worked a fair amount of time at the DX, but was drag racing too and a little poker. Two-Bit did a few races, but was mainly in shots at Buck's. Man he could really drink. Dally was doing things with horses at Buck's, along with some poker and shots. Johnny and Pony didn't do much. Johnny's part was to just keep an eye on Pony and stay away from the state's way. Just someone to look out for Pony.

"Got them," Soda said walking into Two-Bit's bedroom. Ever since Soda had turned 18 and the state took their house, Soda and Pony had been sleeping at Two-Bit's and they didn't have to worry about Mrs. Mathews asking about it either.

Right now everyone was sitting in Two-Bit's room. Steve had told Soda to sneak into his house and get every single bill, and any that were in the mail.

"Alright, let's see here," Steve said helping Soda sort them all in piles.

"What do you know about bills Randle?" Dally asked.

"More then you, but I figure we sort them out," Steve said shrugging as if everyone knew that. Soda and Steve got everything in piles.

"Ok, we have heating and gas bills, water bills, phone bills, electricity, car, house, insurance, and appliances," Steve said.

"Well, we also have hospital bills from now," Two-Bit reminded.

"Right," Steve said. Soda sighed deeply.

"So...are we going to do this now?" Dally asked.

"Well, we got more news," Soda said.

"Great, they never stop coming," Dally said.

Two-Bit shoved him, "Can you pretend you give a damn? There going through a rough time and..."

"Hey! I'm the one who saved Pony's ass the other day!" Dally yelled standing up pointing at Ponyboy.

"But you got arrested still!" Two-Bit yelled standing up to Dally's length.

"Not my fault! I got arrested for trying to protect Ponyboy! I've been protecting him and giving you guys all my money, there, I give a damn!" Dally barked right at Two-Bit's face.

"I bet you really care. Or did you save Pony to be some hero?" Two-Bit asked.

"Why would I want to be a damn hero?" Dally glared.

"You're selfish! You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself, barely! Why would you care when one of us chokes?" Two-Bit asked. Pony gulped and Soda whimpered.

Dally punched Two-Bit hard, "Look at that, you don't give a damn either!"

"I give way more a damn about a lot of things then you! Why are you even our friend?! You don't care about any of us, just get out of my house!" Two-Bit barked.

"Two-Bit!" Steve yelled getting up, "Ok that's enough!"

"No, whatever, I don't need to take this," Dally said about to leave.

"No, Dal! You guys, this is all just making us a little wacko," Steve said.

"Good, leave!" Two-Bit said, "We don't need you!"

"Is anyone listening to me?" Steve asked no one in particular.

"Sorry, Soda, sorry, Pony, but I guess I'm not useful for you guys. Whatever," Dally said walking out.

"No, Dal!" Soda said getting up and going out the door. Johnny followed him and Pony backed away from Steve and Two-Bit. Steve turned to Two-Bit.

"Why did you do that?!" Steve barked.

"Well he doesn't even care!" Two-Bit yelled, "He doesn't need to be a...a...distraction!"

"He was making us money! And he was right, he was protecting Pony! In fact, because of the state thinking he 'kidnapped' Pony, Soda didn't get a strike against him! Dally's done enough! Even if he doesn't know it," Steve said walking out of the room. Two-Bit had a dumbstruck look on his face. He looked at Pony frowning. Pony looked scared and worried.

"I'm sorry," Two-Bit said sitting on his bed. Pony just sat there staring into space.

_Meanwhile..._

"Dally! Dally, wait up!" Soda yelled running out of Two-Bit's house. Johnny was right behind him.

"What the hell do you want?" Dally asked lighting a cigarette.

"Dally, you know Two-Bit didn't mean it. You are really helping out with everything," Soda explained.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Dally said.

"S-So you're going to leave? You can't leave," Soda said. Soda knew Dally cared. Soda couldn't really believe Two-Bit had said that even.

Dally sighed and went into thought. "No...I won't leave. I'll just stay out of Two-Bit's way, the...," he went on cursing at Two-Bit.

"Dally, we're all a little crazy from what's been going on, the stress. Two-Bit didn't mean it, I'm sure he's sorry," Soda said. Dally looked at Soda then at Johnny and back and forth. Soda was kind of thankful for Johnny being there. Dally would usually do anything for Johnny. Just then Steve ran out. "Is everything ok?"

Soda looked at Dally for an answer. He sighed, "Yeah, everything's fine."

"Cool," Steve said.

Dally stepped out his cigarette and everyone went back to Two-Bit's room. Two-Bit apologized to Dally, but Dally just sat back down.

"So what was this other news?" Dally asked.

"Oh, well..." Steve said looking at Soda.

"The time changed," Soda said, "The deadline."

"Why the hell why?" Pony asked. Everyone looked at Pony. First time he really spoke, not that anyone blamed him.

"I'm not sure, it was something about taking the house away and selling it," Soda said. Pony whimpered.

"How long?" Two-Bit asked.

"Instead of four months, it's three," Soda said.

"Damn..." Dally said.

"Which is why, ok here's my plan. We're going to get as much money as we can each week and use it to pay off each bill. There are nine so we should try maybe nine or ten weeks and we have twelve weeks. Next week will be heat and gas bill," Steve said.

"That could work," Soda said. Everyone agreed to that. Dally and Steve and Johnny all left after awhile.

"Do you guys mind if I go out?" Two-Bit asked Soda and Pony.

"Where are you going?" Soda asked putting on his DX shirt. He had work for a couple hours that afternoon, but he was going to try and stay later again.

"Just out. I still feel bad for Dally," Two-Bit said. Soda froze. He knew Two-Bit was going to go get drunk.

"No, stay here," Soda said. Two-Bit sighed, he knew he was caught.

"I'll only be gone for a bit," Two-Bit said.

"No way am I having you come home to my little brother before me drunk," Soda said.

"Then get home before I do," Two-Bit said.

"No, just don't do this Two-Bit."

"Soda, please, I need to," Two-Bit said.

"No! Stay here, Two-Bit, please," Soda pleaded. Soda went to a whisper, "I don't want Pony doing anything stupid, or being here all alone in his state."

Two-Bit sighed putting his coat and keys down, "Alright."

"Promise you'll stay here?" Soda asked.

"I promise."

Soda stared at him for a long time. "Ok, I'm going to ask Pony if you ever left," Soda warned.

"I won't man," Two-Bit said. Soda left and Two-Bit went downstairs to look for any beer in the fridge.


	13. Chapter 13

_Same Night_

Soda walked into Two-Bit's house quietly around 1 a.m. The house was dark and quiet, except one room was lit. He went towards it and found the kitchen lit and Steve at the table.

"Hey," Soda said.

"Hey," Steve said back.

"Where's Pony?" Soda asked. He figured he was asleep, but maybe he was in bed wide awake scared if they didn't get the money.

"Asleep," Steve said.

"Is he asleep or just in bed?" Soda asked.

"No, he fell asleep. I got him to relax and go to bed," Steve said.

Soda's mouth opened and closed. He was impressed. "Really? Wow."

"Yeah," Steve said like it was no big deal. Soda got some milk and drank it down when he remembered who he had left first to watch Pony.

"Where's Two-Bit?" Soda asked.

"Oh I came back after some poker and he said he was going to go out, so I stayed to watch Pony," Steve said.

"Steve...he's going to get drunk," Soda said.

"What else is new?" Steve asked chuckling. Soda went to the table and saw Steve was counting the money he had gotten. He wrote it down and put it in his pocket.

"No you don't understand. Did he seem drunk at all when he left?" Soda asked.

"Well, no, there were a couple empty beers in the garbage. But it's only a couple," Steve said, "Why are you so worried?"

"He's drinking away misery Steve. He feels bad about Dally and..." Soda said but was cut off.

"Well he did seem a little down, but Soda don't worry too much. He'll be fine," Steve said. Soda figured he was right. This was Two-Bit Mathews. He could hold in a lot of beer at once. He'd be ok.

"Well, I'm bushed. I'm gonna..." Soda began but the phone rang. He went and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"_Soda? It's Dally," the voice said.

"Hey, Dal. What's up?" Soda asked. Steve stood up and tried listening in.

"It's Two-Bit, man, I saw him at Buck's and he was really drunk, like really bad. He started getting sick in the middle of the crowd and passed out. Everynone was getting at him too, until I got to him and dragged him here, the hospital. You guys should come down," Dally said.

"Oh man, I knew he would get drunk," Soda said angrily. He motioned Steve to pass him his jacket. Steve gave him his jacket and put on his own.

"Yeah, he was pretty bad. He's still getting checked out," Dally said. Soda heard him sigh, "I know you all blame me."

"No Dally, we don't. Look, we're coming now," Soda said and hung up.

"What's up?" Steve asked grabbing the keys knowing they were leaving.

"Two-Bit, drunk, like I predicted. Dally took him to the hospital after he passed out, let's go," Soda said walking out. Steve rushed out behind him. They got in Steve's car and drove to the hospital. Once they got there, Soda froze in his seat.

"What?" Steve asked already his door open.

"Darry..." Soda mumbled staring at the hospital.

"Soda, do you want to stay in the car?" Steve asked.

Soda sighed, "No...no..." Steve got out. He went over, opened Soda's door and helped him out.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Steve asked.

_Before Darry could reply he started having a cough attack. Then a spot of blood spurt out..."I'm sorry, you have to leave," the second doctor said._

"Soda?" Steve asked shaking him. Soda looked at him. "Hmm, I think you should wait in the car."

Soda looked back at the hospital, "No, I'm fine." Soda started walking up to it.

_"I'm sorry to say, but your brother has passed away just a few moments ago."_

"Sodapop!" Steve yelled and Soda felt himself get pulled back and fell. A car screeched and honked. "Trying to get killed?" Steve asked helping him up. The car drove off.

"Sorry Steve," Soda said brushing himself off.

"Soda, are you sure...?"

"Yes Steve! I'm fine," Soda said. Steve walked close to Soda as they crossed the street and went in. Steve right away spotted Dally talking to the doctor. Steve and Soda rushed over.

"What's up? Is Two-Bit okay?" Steve asked looking at the doctor and Dally.

"Alcohol poisoning," the doctor said.

"Oh god..." Steve mumbled.

"Don't worry. We've finished and he can go home in a few days. We would like a parent or guardian though," the doctor said, "But you did bring him just in time.

_"Now I told you all it was serious, but his body just couldn't take it much longer. It was too late, you waited too long."_

"His mom will be home tomorrow," Steve said.

"Alright, please bring her in so I can discuss bills and such with her."

_...here's the medical bills you'll need to pay..._

"Can we see him?" Steve asked.

"Yes, you may," the doctor replied. Steve, Soda and Dally all went to Two-Bit's room. Soda was mainly in a daze. They walked in and found Two-Bit awake. Soda took one look at him and got a pissed look on his face.

"Soda, I'm..."

"Don't even start you stupid son of a..." Soda began, but Steve pulled him over.

"Soda, calm down," Steve said.

"No I won't! I told you not to go drink, you did and got alcohol poisoning!" Soda barked at Two-Bit. Two-Bit didn't even look at Soda, but everyone could tell he felt terrible. "You just would have if Steve didn't come over anyway! You could have gotten home and done something to...oh no..."

"What?" Steve asked.

"We left Ponyboy all alone," Soda said worried.

"Go," Dally said.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Just go, go make sure the kid's alright. I'll stay here," Dally said.

"I don't care. I don't need to be in here with him," Soda said motioning at Two-Bit.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Two-Bit said to Soda.

"But you could have died!" Soda yelled, "And I think we're all still getting over the one death that just took place!" Steve and Dally froze and Two-Bit couldn't get anything out of his mouth.

Soda felt hot tears in his eyes and he walked out of the room.

_...your brother has passed away...  
...passed away...  
...just a few moments ago...  
...I'm sorry...  
...your brother has passed away...  
I'm sorry to say, but your brother has passed away just a few moments ago_

Soda was in Steve's car by the time the voices went away. Ever since he was near the hospital the voices came at him like bombs...haunting him. When the door opened, Soda jumped. Steve sat in the driver's seat and sighed. "Are you okay?"

Soda looked at him, but didn't say anything. Steve started the car and started driving back to Two-Bit's place. Once they got there Soda went straight upstairs. Steve put his coat on a kitchen chair and took the paper that had the values of money written on it. He folded it a few times and stuffed it in his pants pocket and went upstairs. He was tired. Hopefully Two-Bit would feel better. He's done enough for one day. Yelled at Dally and hurt Soda. It wasn't like Two-Bit.

Steve got upstairs and saw Soda in the hall with a blank expression. "What?" he asked rushing to the bedroom. He looked in and saw nothing but clothes scattered on the floor, a few CD's and tapes out, and an empty bed with the sheets sprawled out on the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

AWESOME GUYS! REVIEWS KEEP MY FINGERS TYPING!

Steve went into the bedroom and flipped the light on. Great, where was the kid now? "He ran off cause I left him, I know it," Soda said.

Steve looked around the bed, and then noticed something, something white and folded. He picked it up and unfolded it. "Hold on, Soda," Steve said reading the paper.

_Soda-  
I couldn't find anyone here and I got kind of worried. I went to look for you, but I won't be out long. I'm also going to try and find Johnny, I just need to talk to someone. I'll be back later though.  
-Ponyboy_

Soda read it a few times and sighed. "So let's not worry yet," Steve said to Soda. They both were silent for awhile and yawning.

"It is so late," Steve commented.

"I know, we should go to bed," Soda said.

"You're not going to wait for Pony?"

"I trust him. I'll just sleep in here," Soda said. He got in Two-Bit's bed and fell asleep instantly. Steve sighed. All Soda did was work hard. He was wore out so bad already. Steve was too, but they had to keep going with this. Two-Bit will be out of the hospital in a few days. That's all they really had to wait for.

Steve went downstairs and sat on the couch. He was tired but now his head was filled with thoughts. He felt like he was in charge of Soda and Pony staying together. If he made one mistake, he'd be the blame. He decided to help them stay together, and he was going through it all the way. Soda and Pony were practically in denial. Two-Bit was now in the hospital, and Dally...nothing wrong with Dally, actually. He was fine. Johnny wasn't doing anything, Steve really didn't want to make that kid do anything. As Steve added up everyone's money out of boredom, he nearly fell asleep. He jolted up when the sound of the door opening and closing came. It was Pony, but no Johnny.

"Didn't find Johnny huh?" Steve asked.

"I did, but he went home," Pony said.

Steve nodded. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Pony said taking his shoes off. He started walking towards the stairs, but stopped and took a few steps back to where Steve was.

Steve looked up, "Need something?" He almost thought that was too harsh. He didn't mean to act like a bastard to the poor kid.

"Well...it's just..." Pony tried talking, but couldn't seem to find the right words. Then he walked over and put his arms around Steve into a hug. At first Steve was shocked, but then slowly hugged him back.

When Pony let go, Steve asked, "What was that for?"

Pony shrugged. "Just for all this, everything," he replied.

Steve smiled, "No problem, kid."

Pony gave a half smile and shrugged again.

"No problem...Ponyboy," Steve said. He never realized how much he just called him plain kid.

There was a bit of silence for awhile. "Well, I better go to bed," Pony said, "Before Soda worries too much."

"Alright, night," Steve said.

"Good night." Pony slowly went upstairs. Steve could feel himself still smiling. It felt good that Pony at least noticed Steve was trying to help. Steve got up, turned all the lights off and laid on the couch.

"He's a good kid."

A/N: There, instead of a cliffhanger, stress chapter, I gave you guys a nice, short friendly one. :)


End file.
